Dziecko Shinigami
by CaneVerde
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki nie lubi duchów. Szczególnie nie lubi ducha tego absurdalnie wesołego chłopca Uchiha, który nie chce zostawić jej samej. ShisuixFem!Naruto Historia jest tłumaczona. Oryginał można znaleźć pod linkiem: /s/10888936/1/Shinigami-s-Child Posiadam zgodę autora.


**To moja pierwsza próba w tłumaczeniu. Komentarze , krytyka i poprawki błędów miłe widziane.**

_**Nie wszystkie zdania są tłumaczone dosłownie !**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiedy Naruto miała pięć lat, odkryła, że nikt inny nie widział mężczyzny o kolczastych srebrnych włosach i smutnych szarych oczach.

Siedziała na podłodze sierocińca, opowiadając starszemu mężczyźnie o swoim dniu, szybko, podekscytowanym, radosnym głosem, kiedy wszedł Dziadek Hokage. Naruto była sam w pokoju, ponieważ Opiekunka unikała jej obecności, a inne dzieci nie mogły się z nią bawić, ale była z tego zadowolona. Zużyte drewniane podłogi były wygodne, miała lalkę Gama-chan, a jasne światło słoneczne wpadające z dużego okna oświetlało wszystkie drobinki kurzu w powietrzu jak świetliki z dziennego światła. A mężczyzna o srebrnych włosach siedział obok niej cicho, od czasu do czasu kiwając głową, gdy podkrślała szczególnie ważny punkt historii.

– Ojii-san! – Naruto zauważył z zaskoczeniem. Małe dziecko podniosło się na nogi i zaledwie kilka kroków później, bo pokój był niewielki, objęło starca. Pachniał komfortowo książkami, atramentem, dymem i - jak Naruto ogólnie określał - „starszą osobą".

– Cześć Naruto – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, odwzajemniając uścisk. –Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Jadłeś już?

– Nie! – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponieważ nawet gdyby już zjadła, Ojii-san chciałby „nie", aby mógł zabrać ją na posiłek.

– Hmm, jesteś tego pewien? – Sarutobi Hiruzen drażnił się, schylając powoli, by spojrzeć dziecku w oczy. – Nie słyszę, jak burczy ci żołądek...

Naruko wydął wargi. –Żołądek damy nie narzeka ojii-san!

Hiruzen zachichotał. – Gdzie to słyszałeś?

–Haruki-san tak powiedział – odpowiedział Naruto. Uniosła nos w powietrze i naśladowała surowe, nosowe tony jednego z robotników. – Żołądek kobiety nie może narzekać, uśmiech kobiety nigdy nie może ześlizgnąć się, a dłonie kobiety nigdy przenigdy nie mogą pozostawać bezczynne.

– Ach, więc składam najszczersze przeprosiny, Naruto-chan – starzec wstał i podał jej rękę. – Czy zaszczycisz mnie swoją obecnością na dzisiejszym obiedzie?

Blondynka zachichotała, przerywając uroczysty gest. – Jasne! Czy możemy mieć ramen? – zapytała niecierpliwie. Wsunęła swoją małą rękę do większej dłoni jii-san.

–Tak, myślę, że miska w Ichiraku byłaby w sam raz! – powiedział Hiruzen, odwracając się i szarpiąc ją. Kiedy się nie poruszyła, obejrzał się z lekką ciekawością. – Naruto?

Naruto zawahała się, spojrzała na srebrnowłosego mężczyznę i wyprostowała ramiona. – Czy mój przyjaciel może przyjść?

Sandaime wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a potem zachwyconą jej pytaniem. – Nie widzę w tym nic złego, moje dziecko – odpowiedział. – Cieszę się, że poznałaś nowego przyjaciela. Gdzie ona jest?

Naruto spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – To on, Ojii-san. I on jest tam. – Odwróciła się i wskazała mężczyznę o kolczastych srebrnych włosach, który przez chwilę wyglądał na pełnego nadziei, a potem przybrał zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy. Posłał jej mały, smutny uśmiech.

– Kto tam jest, Naruto? – zapytał Hiruzen, robiąc krok do przodu i patrząc ostrożnie na pustą przestrzeń. – Czy twój przyjaciel się ukrywa?

– Co? Nie! On jest _właśnie tam – _wskazała gestem. – Widzisz? Uśmiecha się do ciebie!

Twarz Sandaime'a wyrażała serię wyrazów: troskę, zmartwienie, zrozumienie i wreszcie smutek. – Nie ma tam nikogo, Naruto-chan – powiedział jej łagodnie. – Myślę, że stworzyłeś wyimaginowanego przyjaciela... doskonale zrozumiałe. Czy on ma imię?

Naruto wpatrywał się w Hokage, po czym znów spojrzał na srebrnowłosego mężczyznę. Mężczyzna pomachał jej lekko, po czym cofnął się i zniknął w boazerii. Światło słoneczne zafalowało krótko, gdy nagle zniknął.

– Odszedł! – Naruto powiedział przerażony. –Nie ma go, Ojii-san. Przestraszyłeś go!

– Przepraszam, Naruto – odpowiedział Sandaime, poklepując pocieszająco jej ramię. – Ale jestem pewien, że wróci. Dlaczego nie pójdziemy coś zjeść w międzyczasie?

Niebieskie oczy Naruto utkwiły w miejscu, gdzie mężczyzna był jeszcze przed sekundą, zanim odwróciła wzrok. – Okej, ojii-san. – Na jej wąsatej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła, śmiejąc się, przez drzwi.

Obejrzała się raz, gdy Hokage wystąpił naprzód, aby przejąć inicjatywę. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna znów stał przy oknie z jednym palcem uniesionym do uśmiechniętych ust. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i odwróciła się.

To byłby ich sekret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto zawsze widziała duchy. Początkowo nie wiedziała, że to duchy. Izolowana przez większą część swojego życia, Naruto znajdowała ukojenie u mężczyzn i kobiet, a czasem także u dzieci, które chybotały się w świetle i łatwo przechodziły przez ciała stałe. W większości też ją ignorowali, chcąc iść tam, gdzie musieli się udać, lub powtarzać jakieś zadanie. Nie pozostawali na długo. Czasami byli tam przez godzinę, dzień lub tydzień, zanim zniknęli, a Naruto nigdy więcej ich nie widziała.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna był jedynym, który przetrwał bardzo długo. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał, ale zawsze siedział przy jej łóżku każdego ranka, uśmiechał się i kiwał głową, słuchając jej opowieści, i od czasu do czasu przeczesywał palcami jej włosy. Jego palce były zawsze zimne, ale Naruto z zadowoleniem przyjęła dotyk, ponieważ było to prawie jak posiadanie rodzica.

Zapytała go, czy pewnego dnia jest jej ojcem, ale on potrząsnął głową i wyglądał na przepraszającego. Nigdy więcej nie pytała.

Na poziomie podświadomości Naruto wiedziała, że to, co widziała, nie było normalne. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna był niewidoczny dla wszystkich innych i dlatego nie wypytywała o niego ojii-sana, kiedy wychodzili na ramen. Naruto była jedynym, który widział srebrnowłosego mężczyznę i lubiła to. Byłby jej specjalnym, małym sekretem.

Chciała jednak, żeby potwierdził jej podejrzenia.

– Ano... shinobi-san? – zapytała, nieco bardziej nieśmiała niż zwykle, po tym, jak włożyła piżamę i wtuliła się w kołdrę. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna siedział przy jej łóżku, cierpliwie czekając, aż życzy mu dobranoc, tak jak ich nocny rytuał. Potem zniknie do rana.

Kilka razy, kiedy Naruto przemawiała do niego, robiła to pod jego tytułem shinobi. Na czole wciąż miał błyszczący hitai-ate z wygrawerowanym symbolem Konohy. Mężczyzna odwrócił twarz w jej stronę i przekrzywił głowę.

– J-jesteś duchem? –wyjąkała. To nie tak, że się bała! Po prostu to był d-duch ... Naruto skurczył się nieco mocniej w pościeli.

Mężczyzna skinął głową z zaskoczeniem.

Zyskała nieco więcej odwagi i odważyła się – Zjesz mnie?

Wyglądając na trochę rozbawionego, potrząsnął przecząco głową. Naruto odetchnął z ulgą.

– Czy zamierzasz wkrótce odejść? – zażądała odpowiedzi, znajdując teraz inną troskę. Znów pokręcił przecząco głową, a ona uśmiechnęła się jasno.

– W takim razie muszę znaleźć coś do ciebie – oświadczyła. – A może Inu-oji, skoro kręcisz głową jak zadowolony pies?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, być może na jej zuchwalstwo, zanim zgiął się w cichym śmiechu. Naruto zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. – Nie podoba ci się?

Inu-oji śmiał się jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym podniósł wzrok z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Wskazał na siebie i powoli poruszał ustami. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Naruto zmrużył oczy, zanim przeczytała słowa „Inu-oji" na jego ustach. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i położyła się w łóżku.

– Dobranoc Inu-oji – powiedziała Naruto, odwracając się i zamykając oczy. Chociaż nie mogła go zobaczyć ani usłyszeć, blondynka wiedziała, że pożegna się z nią.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minęły dwa lata, zanim Naruto została rozpoznana przez innego ducha. Właśnie zaczynała swój pierwszy rok w Akademii - cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc był to drugi, odkąd poniosła porażkę w zeszłym roku - kiedy pojawił się chłopiec. Naruto wiedziała, że był duchem, a nie człowiekiem. Nie chodziło tylko o migoczące krawędzie jego ciała czy o zimne uczucie, które odczuwała, gdy stała kilka metrów od niego. Chodziło o pustkę, którą Naruto odczuwała przez swój siódmy zmysł... Dziura niemalże w obszarze, w którym stał, który była wcześniej wypełniona ciepłem i małymi kosmykami czakry.

Na początku myślała, że to Inu-oji, co byłoby dziwne, ponieważ srebrnowłosy mężczyzna odwiedzał ją tylko wtedy, gdy nadchodził czas, aby iść do Akademii i zawsze szybko znikał. Jej ciekawska natura sprawiła, że delikatnie pchnęła drzwi sypialni i cicho wkradła do salonu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzała.

Chłopiec był wysoki i chudy, z niechlujnymi czarnymi włosami opadającymi mu na czoło niesfornymi lokami. Jego skóra była bardzo blada, ale jego rysy twarzy były tym, do czego Naruto słyszała, jak niektóre kobiety odnoszą się jako klasycznego piękna. Wszystkie rysy były ostre i symetryczne, a na jego twarzy osadzone były dwoje ciemnych, czerwonych oczu z długimi rzęsami. Jego oczy były zarówno przerażające, jak i piękne: czteropunktowy wiatraczek wokół czarnej jak atrament źrenicy. Prawdopodobnie był członkiem dawnego klanu Uchiha.

Nie wyglądał bardzo groźnie, więc Naruto zaryzykował pytanie.

– Przepraszam, Uchiha-san? To mój dom. Czy wkrótce stąd odejdziesz?

Spojrzał na nią zszokowany. –Widzisz mnie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**To pierwsza historia którą zdecydowałam się przetłumaczyć. A przynajmniej jedyna którą udało mi się opublikować.**_

_**Chciałabym podziedkować oryginalnej autorce **__Madrigal-in-traing_  
_**Za pozwolenie na tłumaczenie jej historii.**_

**Link do oryginału można znaleźć w opisie.**

_~CaneVerde_


End file.
